We Finally Meet
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: When the Chunin Exams begin once again, Gaara meets the daughter who had been waiting for him all this time.


**I don't own Naruto. This scene was taken from Elfen Lied, the final anime episode. Kurama and Mariko's reunion scene. (SO SAD IF YOU WATCHED IT!)**

* * *

**"No! Please-"**

**"It's for the best."**

**"NO!"**

* * *

"Gaara Sabaku was a contended man, he was Kazekage, he was now loved and he had a family. His wife, Matsuri was happy with a son which was not his own. Toru, his son didn't look like him, he had green hair and red eyes. He wasn't even related to him! In other words, Matsuri had cheated on him and had given to a child that was not his own and not even the real heir to the Kazekage role. Let's just put this in words that he isn't really contended.

Today, his family went to the Chunin Exams, held in Konoha that day. The 2nd Stage had just finished and the Preliminaries had begun. Gaara looked down at his son who defeated Tsubasa Hyuuga, son of Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. The next matches came and Mika Uzumaki, Takeshi Uchiha, Akiko Nara and others. There was one more match that would determine this Unknown genin and a deadly weapon from Konoha.

"Naruto, who is the next one?" Gaara asked his partner. Naruto's eyes flashed into sadness, he looked down in silence. "You don't want to know…" The match board flashed into yellow lights.

**Rin vs Loki of the Sound**

There was a cage set loose from below, revealing a young female, her head covered in a metal helmet and her clothing was in full ninja attire. The Sound Prince took a step forward, greed and arrogance in his eyes. "So, this is the powerful Loki of the Sound?" The voice sounded happy and childlish. Gaara watched as the proctor declared the match to begin.

In a matter of seconds, a thin line came through Loki's head and cut it off, just as if a saw came through. The crowd of Konoha cheered while all the other villages gasped in horror. The girl's voice turned into a happy laugh as she walked away, back in the cage. Gaara was shocked while Naruto had shown no emotion but he was proud. "Naruto, she just cut his head off." Gaara informed. Naruto looked at him. "You will know in time Gaara."

50 days passed and the final stage was now set. The matches continued and the final match was between Rin and his son, Toru. "For this match, there are no protections allowed," Baki who became the proctor declared. He pointed to Rin's helmet. "That's means you!" "Aww..." Rin whined. Rin took off her helmet and threw it to the ground. Gaara's eyes widened. That girl… She had red hair with pink streaks and blue jade eyes. From his point of view, they looked related and the pink hair means... Her mother...

"Begin."

Toru and Rin stared at each other. "Oh don't worry, I won't kill you like that Prince!" She said in a happy voice. She raised he fist and released her fist. A wave of sand came and threw Toru to the wall. He gasped in pain when he had the time to breath. Rin giggled. "That's not even hard!" The Sand came and crushed him a little then had let it go.

Toru fell to the ground, pain all over his body. Toru put chakra into his body and attempted to dodge every attack she gave but even though he dodged, he always got pain inflicted on his body. Rin stumbled down as Toru threw a kunai at her leg. Rin fell to the ground then Toru had thrown a kitchen knife and had cut off Rin's hair and had inficted a large wound on the side of her ehad, making a gush of blood flow down.

Rin didn't even give a sign of pain.

Gaara watched as his son struggled to get up, he had to stop this match. Gaara let his sand dissolve him and made him appear in front of Toru. "Gaara!" Naruto shouted. Rin's face showed surprise as she turned to the Hokage. "Gaara?" Her head turned to the Kazekage. "My daddy?" She asked, Gaara gave a shallow breath as she said those 2 words. Rin's face turned to a smile as her eyes were shaking. "My daddy…"

She struggled to get up but she couldn't. She ripped the kunai off he flesh and got up. "Daddy…" She whispered as she walked. "Daddy, I've been hoping to meet you." She said as she walked. She almost fell and then she did. Gaara took a step forward, watching her. Rin got on her knees and rose her hand to the Kazekage, trying to reach him. "Oh, daddy…"

It came to Gaara as tears threatened to drip from his eyes.

_"Leave Sunagakure." He ordered. The pink haired woman gasped. "No! I'm not leaving you!" _

_"Leave." He commanded. The guards came in and took a hold of her arms. "Please, no-"_

_"Goodbye… Sakura."_

Gaara looked away, his sand crawling to the girl. Rin didn't notice this and tears slipped down her cheeks. "All this time, while I was alone in that room, I have always thought that this day would come," She gave a heartbreaking look that made the whole crowd go silent. "You'd say, "Come home." And you would hug mommy and me, taking us home so that we could be a real family," Gaara's eyes narrowed at her. "You would say, "Rin, I love you so much." And now, we meet, just like what I thought." Toru tensed up, jealousy filling up. "How could you do this to me?" Tears began to drip down faster.

"You were supposed to take care of me! I had no daddy to take care of me! No daddy!" Gaara looked away as she cried. "NO!" She wailed. Gaara spoke to his daughter for the 1st time. "It's my entire fault. I thought I loved Matsuri more than your mother, but then I was wrong. I had to send your mother away, just because I was too foolish to see that she loved me. I hated you the moment I saw you but now, I have been foolish all this time. I'm sorry but I don't want to hate you because you are my daughter," He said, looking back at the crying girl. "I had no right to hurt you… It was my fault and you have suffer for it."

"Then why did you not look for me when you knew Mama has me? How could you, daddy? I thought you loved Mama."

"This is dangerous," Rin looked up in tears as Toru tried to pull away HER father away. "Papa, let's go before she gets us!" Toru begged. Rin's face showed a horrified look. "Papa?! But why!? Why is he allowed to call you papa when he isn't your real child!? He isn't your son! How could you let your own daughter grow up like this?! How could you!?" Her face was full of pure anger and shock. She hung her head down as sand rose up and dashed towards Toru.

"Toru!" Gaaa shouted, turning around. The sand took him by the neck and other sand began to bury him, alive. "Papa… Ge-Get out of here!" Toru strangled. "Daddy?" Gaara turned to his daughter. "Would you feel sad if he dies?" Gaara gave a horrified expression. "If you don't, I'll kill her so I could find out." Her voice was deep and demonic but she still used the child like pitch of hers. Sand began to hurt Toru and slowly bury him, his cried were heard in the area.

Gaara turned back and forth to her real daughter and the fake son he had. He came to the final decision. Gaara walked to the daughter he had abandoned. The sand quickly dissolved and Toru took a breath. Rin looked scared. "Stay away from me." She couldn't move then her father's arms circled around her. "Love, family, joy… You had everything taken away from you. Rin, I am so sorry for not being there, for abandoning you." The crowd stared in awe as the Kazekage hugged the demon. "Gomen…" Rin whispered.

Gaara turned to his wife and son. "I am sorry but I love my daughter. Matsuri," Gaara's eyes showed nothing as he looked at her. "I know that you were cheating on me with Kankuro and other men." Rin tugged her father's hand. Gaara looked at her. "Daddy, I'll bring you to mommy!"


End file.
